City of Alex
by Johnny the Duck
Summary: DO NOT READ! This is a trick way of gettin a beta reader account!


RANDOM

In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same:

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same:In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same: In case you did not read this story properly here is another one exactly the same:

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!

One day a boy named Alex went to a city called City of Alex

Alex was confused as to why it was named after him but he said nothing.

Soon he realized it was not named after him but named after Alex Dumpling.

He wanted to see this new Alex so he grabbed a horse and rode down to Alex's house.

Alex was shocked to see an exact look alike staring back at him!

He soon found out that in the City of Alex everyone looked just like him!


End file.
